


Wedding Affairs.

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Padma is getting married and Parvati has made it her mission to make it the best wedding ever. The whole DA is present to witness the celebration.
Relationships: Padma Patil & Parvati Patil
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460
Kudos: 3





	Wedding Affairs.

Author’s note 

Written for QLFC Season 8 Round 7

Prompt-  Write a character that wears an outfit representing their culture.

Additional Prompts- 4 [Action] Braiding Hair, 7 [Action] Dancing, 13 [Word] Celebration

Word Count- 2997

*************************************************************************

The Sakharpuda and Muhurat Karane are underway for Padma and her fiance. They have already exchanged their rings, and their families have conducted the other rituals. 

Padma is wearing a plain A-line orange-colored synthetic kurta with mid-length sleeves. It is paired with a straight orange colored palazzo with golden and magenta embroidery on the neckline, kurta’s sleeves and palazzo’s bottom. She has a magenta and white striped dupatta with a golden border pinned to her shoulder. It completes the traditional Indian look, which is a stark contrast to the practical robes she wears every day.

Parvati is wearing a long, indo-western kurta that has yellow and black prints all over it, and she has paired it with a black salwar. 

She is sitting next to her twin on the stage, giving her company. “Hey, Padma,” she says “I am going to make your wedding the best Indian wedding ever seen by anyone. It will be a grand celebration!”

“I know you will do it.” Padma smiles at her; she totally believes in her sister's abilities.

Parvati has spent the last few months organizing this wedding, often fretting over little things for days on end. She has been very excited about planning the whole celebration. 

She is also excited to show their culture to their friends from Dumbledore's Army. It is one of the reasons why the wedding is in Mumbai. She is going to make sure that this wedding is going to be a grand celebration of unions. 

Parvati and Padma are getting dressed for today’s ceremony when they hear their cousin brother call out to them, “Parvati, Padma, your friends are here.”

“I am coming in a minute, Dada,” Paravati shouts back. She then finishes putting final touches in her look. 

“Padma, I am going to go greet them. Take your time getting ready, okay? I will come and get you once we are ready for you,” she tells her sister. 

Padma nods. “Don’t leave me alone for long,” she says. 

“Won’t dream of it.” Parvati grins at her before going out to greet their friends. 

She comes down to see her brother talking with their friends as he serves them drinks. ”Thank you for taking care of them, dada,” she says, and her brother beams back at her. 

“Anything for my favourite sisters. I will leave them to you, then. Mausi needs me anyway.” He ruffles her hair as he leaves, making Parvati scowl.

“Dada,” she whines at his retreating back before turning around and greeting her guests. “Hey guys, welcome to our home.” 

They greet her back, and Lavender reaches out to hug her. All the remaining DA are present for the weekend celebrations, Parvati notices happily, and she’s sure Padma will be pleased at that. 

“Where is Padma?” Susan asks her. 

“Still getting ready for the afternoon’s ceremony,” she answers.

“Parvati, you look simply gorgeous.” Lavender says. “What is the outfit that you are wearing called?”

Parvati looks down at her outfit. She is wearing a plain, baby-blue anarkali kurta with a short button-up blue jacket with white embroidery. A dupatta in the same color is draped around her. It is a pretty simple dress, but Lavender seems to like it.

“It is called an anarkali suit,” she says. “It is named after a historic character with the same name.” 

“You do look lovely,” says Seamus. “Although I still don’t understand why Padma’s wedding spanned over three days?”. 

“Oh, the Indian weddings can be up to a week-long affair! We have all these ceremonies that take place on different days. We are clubbing some together to ensure everything happens during the weekend, as it is convenient for everyone to attend all the events that way,” she explains. 

“What are the ceremonies for today?” Cho asks curiously. She is always up for new information. 

“We have Kelvan in a few minutes. In this ceremony we worship our kuldevata, our family deity, for his blessings for the wedding proceedings to go smoothly, and then we have a mehendi function at night. We ladies apply henna to our hands,” 

“Parvati, can you go get your sister? It is time to start the ceremony!” her mother calls out. 

“Ho Aai!” she answers back, then turns to her friends. “Come on. I will show you guys to your rooms where you can freshen up.” She leads them to their rooms before going to get Padma from her room.

“Padma, Aai said that we are going to start the puja soon,” she announces. It is then she takes a good look at Padma who had turned around to greet her. The bride-to-be looks absolutely beautiful.

Padma is wearing a maroon kurta with short sleeves with a yellow and white bandhani print all over it. A golden pining adorns the neckline. It is paired with plain black churidar and a black and maroon dupatta accentuated with golden prints.

“You look like a true Dulhan,” Parvati tells her as she braids Padma’s hair for her. She is feeling quite emotional. 

“Don’t you go all sentimental on me yet. Save it for the Bidaai,” Padma warns her.

Parvati chuckles, mentally pushing her emotions aside for now and leads her twin downstairs for the ceremony. 

The Kelvan goes smoothly. Parvati spends her time alternately being by Padma’s side and running a commentary for their friends, explaining what is going on.. 

By nightfall, Padma and Parvati manage to convince the group to wear Indian clothes for the rest of the celebrations, which Parvati counts as an absolute win. It will also help them blend in with their families, especially considering Padma’s groom is a Muggle. 

For the mehendi ceremony, Padma wears a bright-green net saree with red border and golden butta work over the saree. It is paired with a red, semi-backless blouse with a green and gold border, tied at the back with a golden dori. 

Parvati, on the other hand, is wearing a teal-green kurta with magenta and black neckline and gold pining work, along with a magenta salwar and a teal and magenta chiffon chunni. 

The girls gather around, sitting with their hands extended towards the mehendi artists who are applying mehendi to their hands and also on padma’s feet. 

Bollywood and Marathi film music blazes out of the DJ station and family and friends alike dance like crazy on the other side. It is loud, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Seamus seems to have convinced a guy to teach him the dance moves, and it is hilarious to see him try and fail.

“This is fun.” Luna comments looking at the dance floor. “Daddy would have enjoyed it.” 

“I have to agree, this is so much fun,” Hannah admits. 

“If you think this is fun, then wait for the sangeet tomorrow. It will be a blast,” Parvati says, grinning.

“What is a sangeet?” Katie asks.

“It is just a musical night with dance performances by family and friends,” Padma tells them. “Parvati has been preparing a special number dedicated to me.”

Parvati nodded enthusiastically. “I will have each one of you perform, too, so be ready,” Parvati warns them playfully. 

“Oh joy,” Hermione mutters. It earns laughter from the whole group present. 

After their mehendi dries up, Ginny and Luna pull George and Lee to the dance floor. They look quite at home doing the nagin dance to the tunes of bollywood music.

On Padma’s prompting, Parvati gets up to check on the rest of the boys who are having dinner in one corner of the room. 

“Are we having fun boys?” she asks them. 

“I am just glad they didn’t pull me to the dance floor,” Neville admits, looking at his friends dancing in the middle of the room.

“I second that,” Ron mutters.

“Too bad guys, you will have to dance tomorrow,” she teases them. “It would mean a lot to Padma. So, suck it up,” she adds, shamelessly trying to guilt-trip them as they try to complain. She hides her grin when their protests die out. 

“So, did you like the food?” she asks.

“Yeah, the food is so good,” Dean says around a mouthful of Dhokla.

“The food is delicious. I didn’t know that there were more kinds of food than the ones we know,” Terry comments.

“The Indian food we get in England is just the North Indian food. These are the ones from the state of Gujarat. Each state has its own cuisine” 

“I am glad we came here. I have learned something new every moment we have been here,” says Anthony. Parvati rolls her eyes; Ravenclaws never change.

“Yeah, it also feels like one big celebration,” Michael adds. 

“It  _ is _ a celebration,” Parvati reminds him, and he grins, abashed. 

“Parvati, come on to the dance floor!” Ginny shouts at her from where she was dancing with George. 

“Excuse me, boys. The dance floor is calling me.” Parvati gives them a mock salute and she rushes to join the dancing group of people, not getting off the dance floor the whole night. 

Next morning, the Halad Chadavane ceremony takes place. Parvati is wearing a pink kurta with a collared neck and white bandhani work, a yellow patiyala, and matching dupatta. 

Padma is wearing a plain yellow chiffon saree with a pink border and a pink blouse. They had decided to wear matching colors that day. 

“What are we going to do in this ceremony?” Alicia asks Parvati while they were having breakfast. 

“We are going to apply turmeric paste on Padma’s body,” she says. “We are just waiting for the paste to arrive from the groom’s family to start. It’s supposed to make her skin glow and make her look fresh at the wedding.” 

The haldi finally arrives from the groom’s house. The married women in the Patil clan come forward and apply haldi to Padma’s face, arms, and legs with the help of a mango leaf. 

Parvati, too, sneakily, applies the haldi on Padma’s face and arms. Padma takes the opportunity to cover Parvati’s cheek with haldi too. “Say Cheese,” Dennis takes a picture of them while laughing at their antics. The sisters grin and pose for another photograph. 

By the time the ceremony is over, Padma is covered in yellow from head to toe.

That night, for the sangeet, Padma wears a dark blue lehenga-choli with white bandhani work, golden gota-patti work on the borders. She wears her dupatta which is the same pattern as the rest of the outfit in a gujarati-style drape. 

Parvati is wearing a half-georgette cream saree with multi-colored huge flowers printed in the lower portion of the saree, and a plain net is draped on her shoulder. The saree has a multicolored border and is paired with a red blouse with black border and golden pining work. 

The sangeet is a huge success. The dance choreographer that the Patils hired does a great job at making everyone dance decently. Everyone from their grandparents to their niece and nephews put up dance performances after performances on popular bollywood wedding chart numbers.

The performance by the DA members is a huge surprise for Padma. “Thank you so much for doing it guys. I love it,” she says, voice thick with emotion.

“Well that was not so bad at all,” Harry admits. 

“It's like watching a dance competition,” Ernie says. 

“I know what you mean,” Justin agrees.

Finally. it is Parvati’s turn. She is dancing to the songs ‘Yeh Galiyan Yeh Chaubara’ and ‘Meri Banno Ki Aayegi Baraat’. She had decided that these were the songs that best describe her state of mind to her sister. 

Padma understands her emotions. After all, she too feels the same things as her. The pain of separation, as well the excitement for her marriage, and her future with her husband.

By the time her dance ends both their eyes are wet with unshed tears. This is it; their paths are finally moving away from each other.

If they hold onto each other’s hand for the rest of the night, nobody mentions it. 

Later that night, Padma and Parvati spend their last night together before Padma’s wedding by braiding each other's hair just like they used to do in their childhood. 

Parvati is sitting on the floor while Padma is sitting on the edge of her bed, running her hands through Parvati’s hair, oiling it. Parvati is surprisingly very quiet that night.

“What is going on in that small head of yours?” Padma asks, separating her hair into three different sections. 

“Tai, you won’t forget me right?” Parvati mutters so quietly that Padma almost misses it. 

“Do you really think I can ever forget you?” Padma retorts, pulling her hair lightly. 

“Ouch,Tai, I am serious,” Parvati says. She is dreading the separation from her sister. They had never been so far away from each other. This is worse than being sorted into different houses at Hogwarts.

Padma wraps her arms around Parvati’s neck from behind. “Just because I am moving away does mean I will be far away from you,” she tells her, messing with her hair. “You have to remember we are witches. I can apparate to your side in a heartbeat, Paro. Nobody can separate us. Especially not a marriage,” Padma says. She starts to braid Parvati’s hair into a simple plait. 

“Pakka?” Parvati questions, tilting her head slightly. 

“Pakka,” Padma promises, kissing her head. 

“Good, because I won’t ever stop bothering you. Jiju better not get in our way.” Parvati grumbles.

“As if he would stand a chance in front you,” Padma laughs as she continues braiding her twin’s hair. 

The morning starts with Ganesha Puja for the bright future of the couple which is followed by Devdevak where the family deity is invited to the wedding spot to bless the couple.

Padma is wearing a navy-blue kurta with silver and golden prints with a beige churidar.

Parvati, on the other hand, is wearing an orange and red striped kurta with a red churidar.

Today is the last time Padma is home as a Patil. The next time she steps into the house she will be a Deshmukh.Parvati does not leave her side even for a second. They want to make the most of the time they have to be together as the Patil twins. 

Finally it is time for the main event to start. All the hard work done by Parvati has come to fruit. 

Parvati is dressed in a pink chiffon saree with golden mirror work on the border and golden dots all over the saree, which she has paired with a pink blouse having a golden border. 

The bride, on the other hand, is dressed in a silk, maroon-coloured nauvari saree with golden and border and a green drape. She is wearing the saree in a maharashtrian dhoti style with a mundavalya tied around her forehead. She looks like a true marathi bride. 

Padma performs the Gaurihar Puja to goddess Parvati for her prosperous life, and then the whole family blesses her in punyavachanam. 

Parvati, meanwhile, takes time to talk to George and Lee. “Listen here, I need help stealing the groom’s shoes. Will you help me?” she asks them.

“Sure, but why are we stealing shoes?” Lee asks.

“Its tradition. The bride’s sister steals the groom’s shoes to get money or gifts in exchange from the groom,” she explains. 

“Sounds like fun. You can trust us Parvati.The shoes will be yours,” George promises her. 

“Thank you, boys. It was nice doing business with you.” She salutes them and rushes to Padma’s side.

After the groom arrives, it is time for the Sankalp ceremony. Parvati and her cousins lead Padma to the mandap where the groom is waiting. Once inside the mandap, the antarpat veil between the couple is pulled down and the couple exchange jaimala that were personally handmade by Parvati.

Then the Patil parents give Padma away to the groom in kanyadaan. Next, it is time for Lajahoma where the couple chant the mantra and the groom ties the Mangalsutra around Padma’s neck and puts sindoor on her forehead.

It is during this time that the boys succeed in their task and hand Parvati the shoes. She gave them a thumbs up from her position next to Padma’s side.

The ceremony is followed by Saptapadi where the couple say the seven wedding vows out loud and encircle the holy fire seven times together. After this, the couple performs a Laxmi Puja, and then the groom gives Padma a new name.

Then Parvati and their dada twist the groom's ears. 

”You better take care of Padma,” Parvati warns him. then returns the shoes she got with the help from DA and gets a hefty amount in exchange for those.

Finally, it is Varat time where Padma has to bid a farewell to her family. Parvati hands the idol she used in the Gaurihar puja to her. “I guess it's time to say goodbye, Tai,” Parvati murmurs as tears start to roll down her eyes. 

Padma is in no better state than her. She pulls Parvati in a tight hug. “Take care of yourself, Paro,” she whispers in her twin’s ear. 

“You too. If Jiju causes you any trouble then let me know. I will hex him into oblivion,” Parvati reminds her. 

“Take care of Aai and Baba too,” Padma adds. Parvati nods. 

“I love you,” she tells her. 

“I love you, too,” Padma echoes. 

Both of them shed tears in each other’s arms until it is time to let go of each other. 

“The wedding and their love for each other is so beautiful,” Angelina says to the fellow DA members who are watching the sisters. 

Once Padma is gone, all Parvati remembers is that Padma might not live with her anymore, but she is still a heartbeat away from her. She can take solace in the fact that she had made the wedding a grand celebration and fulfilled her promise to Padma. 

*************************************************************************

Note- meaning of some of the marathi/hindi words i used.

Sakharpuda- engagement

Muhurat karane- fixing a wedding date

Dada- Older brother/Cousin brother

Mausi- Maternal aunt(Mother’s sister/cousin sister)

Aai- Mother

Dulhan-bride

baba-father

Tai-Older sister/Cousin sister

Ho- Yes/Okay 

Paro- nickname for parvati

Pakka- promise/sure

Jiju- Sister’s husband

Mangsultra- a black and gold bead chain that indian married women wear.

Sindoor- vermillion 

Jaimala- flower garlands


End file.
